Of Goddesses And Q
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Q(Junior) has become quite the problem child. But what if, instead of sending him to live with Janeway, his father took a page from the Almighty One and sent him to live with Keiichi and everyone's three favorite goddesses? Watch Q(Junior)'s journey to become the savior to the Continuum unfold, with plenty of hijinks to go along with it, of course...


I do not own Star Trek: TNG or Oh! My Goddess! Or any of their characters.

Chapter 1

Q(junior) sat in the Continuum as he listened to his parents yell at him yet again for tossing lifeless planets into the event horizon of a dying star. Well, sitting may be a bit of a stretch. He was sitting as much as a being of pure energy could sit in a formless extra-dimensional plane of existence. He "rolled his eyes" as he listened to his parents continue to complain about how he was "supposed to serve as a light to teach the Q kindness and compassion". It was all total space-dust.

"You're not even listening are you, Q?" Q, his father, inquired accusingly.

"No, I'm not. I've heard it all before! Besides, it's not like you have any room to talk. For Continuum's sake, you introduced humans to the Borg." Q replied lazily.

"Q's got a point, Q. You're the last person who should lecture anyone on proper conduct." His mother, also known as Q, chimed in.

"Who's side are you on, Q?! He threw Qo'nos' moon into a black hole for Q's sake!" his father replied angrily.

"I put it back." Q replied lazily.

"Yes, 20 years before you took it! You devastated Qo'nos' ecosystem!"

"So I was a little off, what's the big deal?"

"You need to learn responsibility, perhaps a few years in the human realm will straighten you out." His mother shot back.

"What? You can't do that! That's so unfair!"

"Maybe spending a few years with Janeway and her vaunted Starfleet ideals will have a few of her good qualities rub off on you." His father said when his mother cut in,

"Perhaps, but word around the universe is that Tyr, the so-called Almighty One, had the same problem with his child, Urd. He sent her to live with a human named Keiichi Mori-something-or-other, and supposedly it's showing promising results. In fact, supposedly all three of his daughters live with this Keiichi fellow." his mother chimed in.

"True, and with three goddesses around at least he'd have _some _form of supervision. Plus, they'd at the very least have Yggdrasil to fix any shenanigans he tries to pull. You might be onto something there, Q." his father replied pensively.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?!" Q replied angrily.

"No." his parents unanimously shot back.

"Well, it seems we're in agreement on this point." His father said with a snap of his fingers and a flash of light.

The next thing Q knew, he was standing in what appeared to be a small kitchen in what appeared to be a primitive religious temple of some sort.

"Hmm, feels like... Milky Way galaxy, Alpha Quadrant, Sol System, Third planet, Earth, early 21st century, country of Japan, Chiba prefecture. Which makes this... Tarikihongan Temple. I feel 3 higher-level non-native lifeforms and one human. Jeez, just lock me in a comet with Q why don't you?" Q said as he began to examine the strange environment and epoch he found himself in.

"Wow, they haven't even colonized the moon yet. How am I supposed to learn anything from anyone here?" he asked with a snort as he began to examine the primitive cooking implements that hung from a rack above the stove.

"Dear Q! Not even replicators yet, savages!" He sad as he turned a pot over in his hands.

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" a shrill voice called from behind him. Q turned to see a humanoid female of approximately 12 or 13 Earth years of age behind him. She had a large red croquet mallet grasped in one hand and what appeared to be a spherical black explosive device in the other. She had long, dark hair that reached below her waist with blue markings on her forehead and cheeks and was dressed in a red version of the robes so-called "Heaven" was so fond of.

"Hmm... Goddess, Second Class, that means you be must be Skuld." Q said

"H-how do you know that?" Skuld stuttered as she grasped her Skuld Bomb tighter in her hand as she prepared to throw it.

"Simple, I just accessed the Yggdrasil files on you. You Goddesses really should up the encryption on it, it's a wonder the Demons haven't already taken out your precious "World Tree" if that's how well you protect it." he replied condescendingly as he began to examine the drying rack for the dishes.

"How dare you?! I programmed Yggdrasil's firewall myself! Take this, SKULD BOMB!" Skuld shrieked as she hurled the bomb towards the stranger. Before it ever left her hand, Q snapped his fingers turning the explosive device into something far less harmful. There was a flash of light before Skuld saw the object hit Q's back and fall quietly to the floor.

"What the?" Skuld asked as she looked down to see a circular black cushion laying on the floor where her bomb should have landed.

"What did you do to my Skuld bomb?" Skuld exclaimed frantically as Q began to investigate the dishwasher, apparently heedless of her inquiry.

"Hey Skuld, do we have any more chips? My show's about to come on and I need something to snack on." Urd asked as she poked her head into the kitchen before noting the strange young man digging through their pantry.

"Urd, thank goodness you're here! This guy just showed up here and started rooting around our kitchen! Then he insulted my Yggdrasil firewall! I thought he must be a demon so I tried to hit him with a Skuld Bomb but he turned it into a cushion! He may be powerful, but if we work together I'm sure we can take him down!" Skuld cried as she pointed to Q who had turned to investigate the newcomer.

Very few things in creation had the capacity to render a Q speechless, and while the appearance of the voluptuous, silver-haired, dark-skinned Goddess wasn't quite enough to render the young Q speechless, it did make finding his voice markedly more difficult. Q took a few seconds to collect his thoughts before saying,

"Urd, Goddess Second Class, limited license. You were a system admin for Yggdrasil until your dad sent you here as punishment. Guess we're kinda in the same boat here, metaphorically. Though, I could also say that it's kinda your fault." Q said to no one in particular.

"I'm sorry? Do I know you?" Urd said as she looked the youth up and down. He had short, brown hair with brown eyes,a square jaw, and a prominent chin. He was dressed in a black jumpsuit with red shoulders and a gray undershirt. He wore some sort of badge on his left breast. Urd couldn't help but feel that she'd seen or heard something about beings like him somewhere before.

"He's no demon, he doesn't have the aura of one, plus no demon except Hild is powerful enough to transform matter without an incantation. But, I feel like I've seen him before somewhere..." Urd said as she tapped her chin pensively.

"Well, this is boring. I know what will make this situation more fun." Q said as he once more snapped his fingers, there was yet another flash of light yet Urd couldn't locate what it was that the young man had changed.

"Hmph, looks like your spell didn't work." Urd said with a smirk. Though, the youth inexplicably wore an enormous grin.

"Ummm sis? You might wanna look down." Skuld muttered quietly as she blushed a dark crimson and looked away.

"Hmm?" Urd asked as she looked down to see she was stark raving nude.

"You little twerp! How dare you! TAKE THIS! I SUMMON LIGHTNING!" Urd cried as she rematerialized her clothing before extending her arm as she attempted to strike the boy with her spell. Before the spell could reach it's target there was a click followed by the now all-too-familiar flash of light before a hen appeared on the floor in front of Q. It clucked twice before beginning to strut around the kitchen as if it hadn't been an electrical discharge moments earlier.

"Is everything alright? I heard quite the commotion coming from here." Belldandy said as she appeared in the doorway behind Urd.

Q noted instantly that while this newcomer was obviously a goddess judging by the markings on her face and the limiters on her ears. She was dressed in a tan skirt and tan vest over a pink, long-sleeved shirt rather than the robes the other two wore. In addition, she was obviously higher rank, something the files on Yggdrasil corroborated. She also wore her long, light brown hair tied up with a pink cloth of some sort.

"Looks like we've got an intruder Big Sis!" Skuld said as she pointed an accusing digit at Q. Belldandy turned as she followed the line of Skuld's finger to look at Q. Belldandy recognized him within microseconds of laying eyes on the newcomer.

"What are you doing here? Your kind are supposed to stay out of the affairs of Heaven and it's occupants." Belldandy said in the closest thing to a hostile tone that either of her sisters had ever heard her use.

"True, but this isn't Heaven, nor are you occupants of Heaven. I believe all of you live here on Earth correct?" Q replied, obviously amused by the new development.

"His kind? Belldandy what are you on about? Who is this boy?" Urd asked as she whirled to face her sister.

"Urd, this boy is a Q." Belldandy said frigidly.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Though I'd watch that tone, mind you." Q said with a grin, though his tone was strangely cold as he spoke.

"That's impossible, the Q can't leave the Continuum!" Urd said disbelievingly.

"Obviously you've never met my father." Q said as he rolled his eyes.

"That still does not answer my question. Why are you here?" Belldandy asked again. There was another familiar flash of light once more as an envelope appeared in Belldandy's hand.

"What is this?" she asked as he turned the envelope over in her hands. It was utterly devoid of writing.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do that." Q replied with a shrug. Belldandy glared at him for a few seconds before opening the envelope and scanning its contents.

_To whom it may concern,_

_ I am Q, father of the young man in front of you now. Unfortunately, Q has not lived up to the expectations his mother and I have had for him. So we have sent him to live with the three of you and Mr. Morisato in the hopes that some of the responsibility Urd has been showing signs of will rub off on him._

_ He is bound to this epoch and any attempt to remove him will be less than helpful to the Yggdrasil systems you "goddesses" are so fond of. I sincerely hope you three will help him to become the leader the Q species can rally behind. Think of it this way, the sooner he shapes up, the sooner he can leave._

_Yours truly, _

_ Q_

"Seriously? We're stuck with him until he gets his act together? That sucks!" Urd exclaimed as she snatched the letter from Belldandy.

"Right, 'cuz I'm _so_ thrilled about it. This is all total space-dust." Q said with a roll of his eyes.

"Excuse me sister. I have a phone call to make." Belldandy said as she left to phone their father...

_Several hours later, up in Heaven..._

"I just don't understand why you can't send him to Picard, Janeway, or even Sisko? I'm sure they'd all be better teachers for him!" Tyr thundered from his throne on the large, marble dais on which it was perched.

"Because, they all hate my guts. Not to mention they can't hit him with lightning when he messes up, your daughters can. Plus, I think it'd be good for him to make some non-Q friends." Q replied with a shrug from the armrest of Tyr's throne.

"Regardless, you cannot allow him to stay on earth! I forbid it!" Tyr thundered in reply.

"Well, that's too bad. The material plan is neutral territory, you have no authority there. Look, how about a compromise? I'll limit his powers, and we'll give the key to say... your middle daughter miss goody goody. What was her name again... ah yes! Belldandy. She seems like a good teacher and I think she'd be a great influence on him. If that doesn't work we can get your "Ultimate Farce" or whatever involved." Q replied enthusiastically albeit with a condescending set of air quotes.

"Hmm... Agreed." Try replied reluctantly. This was why he hated the Q, nothing was ever simple...

_Back on Earth..._

"Mm-hmm. Yes, I understand. Yes, father. I will do my best as long as it does not interfere with my granting Keiichi's wish." Belldandy replied politely as she hung up the phone.

"So? What's the situation? Can we kick him out?" Urd asked as she lazily floated in front of the TV.

"Unfortunately no. I will explain everything later. But first, I think we should all have dinner first. Matters like this are always easier to discuss on a full stomach. Now, where is Q?" Belldandy asked as she turned to look for their newest housemate. She was startled from her search by an enormous gasp issuing from the ceiling as Q popped his head through the opening that would normally be filled by a ceiling tile.

"Why can't I leave? Every time I try to leave, I appear somewhere in the temple. First the cupboard, then the well, then the bathroom, and now the ceiling!" Q asked as he lowered himself back to the floor.

"I will answer all of your questions in due time. But now, I want you to wash up and help me prepare dinner for everyone." Belldandy replied politely.

"Excuse me? Since when do the Q take orders from goddesses?" Q asked indignantly.

"Since your father put me in charge of you." Belldandy replied simply.

"Oh Q, I don't like where this is going. Fine" Q mumbled to himself before walking off with an enormous overly-dramatic sigh.

_Down in the Nilfheim..._

"Oh no honey, you can't let his father make all the decision for your baby. I did that once, it is and was a terrible idea. Let Urd and I teach him how to run a race. The gods are way too stuffy, you'll end up steering the Continuum back to the exact place you hope to avoid going back to. You need someone to teach him when to bend the rules. Someone to teach him how to adapt." Hild replied with a wave of her hand from the seat of her red velvet sofa that sat next to the wall in her office as she took a sip of wine from the glass in her hand.

"You're right Hild! I'm just as much his parent as his father is! I can't let him ruin Junior even further. Hild, you're someone who knows how to keep a race alive. I can't undo what Q has already done, but I can give you a key to his limiters for emergencies and whatnot. Make sure Belldandy and Tyr don't ruin my child!" Q replied as she too took a sip of "wine".

"To our children!" Hild said as she raised her glass in a toast.

"To the children!" Q echoed back as the clinked their glasses together in toast...

Author's Note: Alrighty, Hild and Tyr both trying to control the first Q born in eons, what can go wrong? This is my first Oh! My Goddess! fic as well as my first Star Trek fic but I'll do my best to make it as good as I can. I have some pairing ideas, but so far nothing is set in stone. I mean, Belldandy and Q would be interesting to say the least... But, onto another note. First off, shout out to erkman3 for his help on some of the ideas for this story. Also, any people who read the works of one erkman3 should know, he is a close personal friend of mine and he is planning to begin updating once again. At least, he is planning on updating Across Endless Space again. I figured I'd give you forewarning so your heads don't explode when he updates again. Though, be prepared to cry. The next couple of chapters from him will be a bit of a doozy. Though, I've been told the whole story by him personally, I think all in all, it's a great end to his story. Reviews are very appreciated, but it's ultimately up to you. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
